All Because Of A Few Thorns
by Newt Is My Shank
Summary: Tumblr!prompt. Newt hurts himself like the dumb shank he is and it's up to Alby to make sure he gets patched up and healthy again. Of course, this is Newt, so expect Alby to lose it at some point. Mild Smut. Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Humor


**Author's Note: **I do not own TMR. All rights belong to James Dashner.

* * *

><p><strong>#4 REQUEST<strong> from newtmas-eve

* * *

><p><strong>PROMPT:<strong> I really need to request some Nalby hurt/comfort smut. Newt hurt his arm working in the garden like a dorky little shank and cut his arm on some thorns. And a kiss better escalates into just sexy times or them :)

* * *

><p>"ALBY!"<p>

The dark-skinned leader spun around almost instantly at the sound of his Runner's voice. It was probably Minho. The shuck was always screaming something stupid. Either that or he tried to mess around with Frypan and ended up with a butt on fire. _Or _tried to set Gally's fart on fire….

The Asian's face came into view. But not his cheery, goofy face, but one covered in shock and urgency, eyes laced with extreme worry and guilt.

Okay, that was not a usual Minho face. What the shuck happened?

"Alby, shuck damn, it's Newt," Minho panted, sinking down on his knees to catch his breath.

The leader froze. What exactly happened to Newt that had _Minho_ so scared?

"Shucking hell Minho _what happened_!?" Alby demanded, eyes flaring up as he grabbed the Runner by the collar and shouted at him. To hell if Minho was stronger than him, if anything happened to his Newt…

"Gardens."

Without a single question, Alby released him and took off to the Gardens.

* * *

><p>"Bugger off, you bloody shanks, I'm <em>fine<em>!"

Newt growled, annoyed as at least fifteen boys surrounded him and bombed him with comfort and questions, patting his back and frantically screaming for Med-Jacks. Honestly, he'd just fell and cut his arm on some thorns. Sure, he was bleeding profusely and he was already feeling light in the head but it was nothing to worry about and he just wanted them to _get back to work_.

"Don't worry, Newt, Alby's coming over to check you out," Thomas reassured calmly, his fingers wrapping around the blonde's wrist, as if what he said was good news.

If it was any more possible, Newt's face had turned completely white.

Oh shuck….._Alby_?

Newt shoved Thomas away, his eyes flaring with so much uncontrolled anger the boys around him flinched, including Thomas.

"Alby – doesn't – need – any – more – trouble!" Newt hissed, pain shooting up his wounded arm. The blood was dripping onto his pants and it stung under the cool wind of the Glade.

"Too late, he's already coming," Zart notified him, "Minho ran off to call him."

Newt could've strangled Minho. What was the point of calling Alby? He already had enough on his bloody hands and this wasn't anything Alby had to worry about. And to think Minho was the one who jumped him and terrified the shuck out of him, causing him to fall on some stupid thorns…

"NEWT!"

Newt wanted to crawl into a hole. A hole a million feet deep and had no way out. Preferably.

He turned and his heart almost fluttered out of his chest. Alby was running towards him with Jeff in tow. His eyes had bulged out with worry and he'd never seen his leader run that fast. Before he knew it, the dark-skinned leader was by his side and was frantically clutching his shoulder.

"What – happened?" Alby asked, panting slightly, eyes locking with his. Nobody else noticed, but Alby was stroking Newt's shoulder almost lovingly, fingers slowly inching towards Newt's to comfort him.

_He's so bloody worried_, Newt thought with excitement, mentally slapping himself for the thought. The dark-haired man was shaking with worry and the _way _he was looking at Newt simply made the injured blonde _melt_ and convulse into jelly.

"Can you stand?" Jeff asked, breaking the moment.

Alby didn't even notice the Med-Jack as his hand slipped down to support the blonde's back, his other arm around his waist, pulling Newt up in one swift motion.

"Ah!" Newt winced, when Alby brushed over his bloody cut. The bleeding had stopped, but the blood had made some terrifying stains on his hoodie sleeve and arm.

"Sorry, sorry," Alby muttered, eyebrows furrowed in apology. The darker man raised his hand to caress the injured blonde's face, as if to make up for accidentally hurting him. The blonde purred softly at the touch, not going unnoticed by the Gladers who blushed at the reaction.

_So…cute…_they thought. Thomas was comically covering his nose from an incoming nosebleed and Gally had to turn away as a purring Newt was starting to do strange things to him.

As if they had just acknowledged the presence of the boys, whom were currently gawking at the pair and unsure what to do – not to mention cutting off Newt's air circulation by surrounding him – Alby glared at them and barked.

"Back off you shanks! There's nothin' to see around here! Get back to work!"

At first, they just stood still and stared, still baffled and rather aroused by the sight of Newt still rubbing his cheek against Alby's hand.

Alby sighed, annoyed.

"Get back to work or no dinner for any of you!"

That did the trick. As soon as the threat was given, the Gladers dispersed almost instantly, not before throwing a glance at the cutest thing they had ever seen and face-planting into trees on the way back.

"Jeff, get some antiseptic cream on that cut and wrap him up and make sure he gets some rest," Alby ordered the Med-Jack.

Jeff nodded, but not before the blonde broke out of his reverie and widened his eyes.

"Alby, I'm fine, I just need this stupid cut fixed and I'll be alright," Newt rubbed his leader's shoulder reassuringly. Alby's eyes hardened at him and Newt flinched slightly, a little bit scared by his sudden change of mood.

"Make **damn shucking sure** he doesn't get out of bed before dinner," Alby sent Jeff a glare.

"Alby!" Newt protested.

"If he escapes, call me," Alby gave Newt another glare, "I have my ways to keep him pinned down and quiet."

Both Jeff and Newt flushed at the sexual innuendo. Since their leader was blind as all hell when it came to love (or sex in the matter), he didn't understand why Newt was looking away with a humongous blush on his face and inappropriate thoughts racing through his head and Jeff coughing into his hand trying to erase the images corrupting his mind.

"Come on, let's get you patched up," Jeff took Newt's hand and dragged him towards the Med-Jacks tent. Rather quickly, Alby noted.

"I'll check up on you, so behave you stupid shank!" Alby called out, not seeing the blonde's face darken and shiver at his words.

_Stupid Alby, _Newt thought, covering his face.

* * *

><p>Newt was completely sore and slightly annoyed to be treated as some bloody cancer patient.<p>

Jeff and Clint was fussing over him like mad, both in a daze as they fumbled around trying to find disinfectant for his arm and at one point Clint fell on a roll of bandages. If Newt wasn't in an already shitty mood already he'd laugh.

But noooo, Alby was trying to mother him as usual and made the two Med-Jacks smother him with 'love and bandages'.

Newt winced as Jeff made him stretch out his arm. The Med-Jack himself grimaced at the bloody mess Newt had made.

"That's a real klunky cut," Jeff commented, catching the wet towel Clint passed him.

"This is going to hurt," the Med-Jack told the blonde, whose shoulders visibly stiffened as Jeff placed the hot towel over the wound. A pained yell escaped the blonde's mouth as he fell back against the headrest, swiftly knocking the poor Med-Jack aside and clutching his arm which was in a fair amount of pain.

"Bloody hell, it's hot!"

"It's _supposed _to be hot!"

"Lukewarm, not hot!"

"Does it change anything if it's lukewarm?"

"No, cuz I'm sure as hell not gonna bloody have it on my skin anyway!"

"Newt, please – "

"Jeff, I love you and all but there's no buggin' way I'm letting that thing touch my arm again, it burns!" Newt protested, eyeing the towel – now soaked in some of his blood – angrily.

Clint and Jeff exchanged frustrated sighs. Newt was too used to getting his way and was just a stubborn lil' shank when he didn't want something done to him. Not to mention a tad bit hypersensitive to pain. Normally Jeff would just get annoyed at him and shout at him and just forced the towel on him but since he was second-in-command he was still basically in-charge, not to mention he didn't want to aggravate the poor Brit's leg.

"Come on, Newt, you'll bleed to death!" Clint reasoned.

"Don't wanna!" Newt retorted childishly, pouting and certainly sending the Med-Jacks' minds on overdrive.

Jeff bit his lip. Damn, their second-in-command could be really cute at times. Now they _really_couldn't force him to get the treatment.

Then he had an idea.

He grabbed his other Med-Jack's shirt, face brightening in excitement.

"Clint, I need you to do something."

* * *

><p>"Shucking hell, Thomas you stupid shank, what the klunk did you do?!"<p>

Alby wanted to die.

No, correction, he wanted to die killing Thomas.

He didn't know why or how, but Thomas had managed to get _his head stuck in the toilet window_.

"He was trying to see whether his head could fit through it," Chuck answered simply, a jolly, Chuck-like grin on his face, "apparently it does, and now he's stuck."

"Shut up and get me out of here, Chuck!" came Thomas's muffled voice, legs kicking the empty space wildly.

Alby massaged his temples slowly, trying not to flare up with so many things on his mind. First Newt being a cute dork and hurting himself, then Gally too horny to work, now…._this_.

What **_else _**could possibly go wrong?

"Alby! We need you!"

Alby hit his head against the bathroom's wall and swore creatively. This day was going splendid.

He felt the hand of the Med-Jack on his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"It's Newt."

Alby sighed, "Being a stubborn over-sensitive shank again?"

"Yup!" Clint grinned, grin slightly too wide and leaking of too much mischief.

"He's not letting us clean up his wound, so we figured he likes you and he'll probably let you fix him up!" Clint cackled mentally as an uncharacteristic blush crossed the leader's cheeks.

"Dumb shank," Alby muttered abashedly. Despite his visible hesitance, he was secretly nervous seeing Newt again after what happened earlier in the Gardens, yet at the same time excited to touch the blonde again.

Then he turned to the stuck Thomas whose legs were still flailing wildly nearly hitting Chuck in the face.

"Can I trust you to take care of…._that_?"

**_Anything's _**_better than trying to treat a cranky shank with pain issues and wondering whether you're not gonna jump on him whenever he does that stupidly adorable pout, _Clint thought, but not said.

"You still breathin' there, shank?" Clint called out cheerfully, confirming his answer.

"Thanks, shank," Alby replied briefly before running off towards the Med-Jacks' tent.

* * *

><p>"How <em>could <em>you?"

Newt was beyond pissed now. If he was angry before, he was positively livid now. If it weren't for him bleeding his guts out and feeling desperately light in the head he'd lash out and Jeff and whack him over the head with his shovel.

"Look, you don't want us to treat you, but since you're all klunky over our supreme leader, we're getting him to do it _for _you," Jeff drawled in amusement, pressing some gauze over the bleeding wound, ignoring the poisonous glare his second-in-command was sending him.

"He doesn't need any more trouble as it is," Newt growled.

"He as pretty willing to come check you up when you got hurt," Jeff added, "his **_precious_** second-in-command."

Newt blushed red at that. True that he didn't like it when he was fussed over, if it was that handsome, strict leader of theirs...well...that didn't seem so bad in his head now that he thought about it. Klunky, well-built and occasionally oblivious Alby taking care of him, comforting him when he was sad and kissing him all over -

The blonde gave an internal fangirl scream at the thought.

"From the looks of it, you kinda like the idea, eh, Newt?" Jeff teased, poking the blushing blonde's cheek in amusement.

"What idea?"

The two boys froze at the voice.

Alby was standing in the doorway, casually planting himself against a cupboard and staring at Newt with fascinating interest.

"You okay, shank?"

Newt looked away, smiling to his ears. It felt so romantic hearing Alby simply just ask him whether he was alright. It was the Alby way of saying, _**'**_**_Hey, I love you so I'm gonna come over and hug you till you're alright_****_'_**. Stupid, adorable Alby.

"Yeah," whispered Newt, feeling a warm emotion spread through his chest, "Thanks Alby."

"Good," Alby said quickly, turning away as his own blush approached his cheeks. Damn, was there a person this cute in the world? Well...they were amnesiacs in a maze with no clue of the outside world but still. Newt was stunning, blonde fluffy hair drawn messily over his adorable baby face, eyes sparkling with adoration and lips curling delicately, as if he was pouting. If Alby could, he'd just kiss that damn face off and run his hands over that flawless skin.

_I forgot how bloody buff he is_, Newt thought, eyeing his leader's toned, muscular chest with mixed envy and admiration. What would he do to just forget the pain of his arm and leg and frick frack with this hunk of a leader. Oh wait, frick frack? Never mind. Maybe 'go down and fuck roughly' would be more appropriate.

Meanwhile, Jeff felt like he was attending a couple's first date and was only an obstacle obstructing their path from simply fucking with each other.

"I'll...just go now," the poor Med-Jack literally dashed past Alby and left the premises, not before shouting '**GO GET SOME, ALBY!**' and making both Alby and Newt blush like idiots.

"Ignore him, he's all klunk in the head."

Alby returned his gaze to the blonde, who slowly getting out of bed, sitting promptly edge, patting down the space next to him.

"C'mere," cue the most adorable pout mankind had ever seen,"sit."

Alby was so completely entranced by the blonde that he didn't even realize he was already sitting next to his second-in-command, whose face, cleared of annoyance, replaced with amusement and a tinge of excitement.

They sat there, staring into each others' eyes as Newt shuffled closer to his leader, fingers playing shyly with the darker-skinned man's, whose face was devoid of expression and was flat-out shocked by the aggressiveness of his blonde. He felt goosebumps run up his arm as he felt Newt's hand over his, his warm, calloused hand wrapping around his fingers and staring at him with those gorgeous orbs of his.

_God dammit, I need to take control here_, Alby shook away all thoughts of how **_inviting_**the blonde was now, _he's just tryin to get away from getting treatment, as usual._

"I'm going to wash that blood, ya got me?" Alby found his voice, grinning as a look of '**Bloody hell he found me out!**' crossed the other boy's face, and he turned away grumpily, ignoring the pain in his arm as he crossed them defensively.

"It's hot, I hate it," Newt said firmly.

Alby took up the dried-up towel at the corner of the bed and dipped it inside a bucket of lukewarm water, watching in mild disgust as Newt's blood circulated within the liquid. He squeezed the towel and made sure it soaked up a good amount of water.

He glanced at Newt. He was already backing away and slamming himself against the bed rest.

"You'll be fine."

Newt glared at him, softly, "It's going to hurt."

Alby chuckled and walked over to the blonde, wet towel in hand. It was barely hot, so hopefully Newt would be able to take it.

"Please - Alby - don't," Newt muttered pitifully, looking up at the dark-haired man with his big doe-like eyes.

"I don't want you to be in pain, Newt," Alby explained gently, running his fingers up the blonde's hoodie before cupping his cheek, "it's all over if you get the treatment. It'll hurt like hell, but it'll be worth, got it?"

Alby sat down next to Newt, his hand gently caressing the blonde's face, a mild and brief look of relaxation crossing across the blonde's face.

"I'll be gentle, trust me."

Newt went quiet for a minute, relishing the warm hand against his cheek as he sat closer to Alby, his head lying against his broad chest, his unwounded hand clutching onto the fabric.

"C-Can I hold onto you then?"

Alby nodded, if that made the transition easier for Newt, he didn't mind him touching - not that he actually did - and as long as Newt was comfortable, it was fine, right? He laid back against the bed rest and motioned for Newt to come over.

"No, I mean, on your lap."

Okay, maybe he was getting a _tad _too comfortable.

Alby's face went completely stony at that statement - which Newt took as a yes - and the blonde happily pulled himself over and wrapped his legs around his waist, so he was straddling him. His hands slipping under the other man's shirt teasingly, shuddering at the feeling of Alby's taut abs under his palm.

"Hold onto my shirt if it hurts," Alby ordered absent-mindedly, trying so hard to ignore the butterfly touches on his stomach as he helped Newt shrug off his bloodied hoodie, revealing his bare, fair skin and well-structured body that made him look like an angel. Alby wondered how Newt's chest would look like bruised with his hickeys and marks telling the whole world who he belonged to.

No, stop it Alby.

"D-Don't look," Newt protested, covering his bare chest in embarrassment, slightly enjoying the way Alby was adoring his slim body which noticeable abdominal muscles.

Alby chose not to dignify that with a response (that meant he just kept staring anyway), and slid the towel up his bare arm, where blood splatters stained over the pale skin. Newt buried his head onto the other male's chest, his breathing hitched as he waited in anticipation.

"Bloody hell, Alby, get on with it!" Newt begged.

Alby felt the blonde bite onto his collarbone and almost groaned. It was painful, yet it sent waves of fervor into Alby, giving him strength as he hastily wiped the splatters clean, his other hand holding onto the other's, who was shaking like a leaf and holding onto his hand for his dear life.

In a few seconds, the blood stains had been wiped clean and Alby could already feel Newt limp in his arms, sobbing into his damp shirt, fingertips white from clinging onto him for so long.

"I haven't even touched it yet," Alby half-laughed, patting the blonde's hair affectionately.

Newt didn't respond, just clung onto his shirt tighter, wiping his tears against the fabric.

"Please, Alby," Newt bit his lip, trying to even his breathing, "get it over with."

The dark-skinned leader brought his arm against Newt's waist and pulled him closer towards him, so Newt's face was snugly buried into his shoulder and his thighs wrapped firmly around his abdomen.

"Alby?"

Newt turned to look at the man he was literally straddling on and blushed when Alby placed a finger to his mouth.

"You can scream."

Newt nodded.

Then Alby traced the blonde's jawline with his forefinger and brought their bodies closer together, causing them both to blush. Their lips were mere centimeters apart and he could feel the blonde's breath on his neck.

"Don't look."

Newt turned away.

Alby breathed in and out slowly, he had to do this quickly or else Newt might snap and cry. Alby didn't want to see Newt cry, not after last time.

"Here I go."

Alby squeezed out some water from the towel and placed it on the cut. As soon as the warm water hit his skin the blonde viciously hissed in pain, tugging the other male's shirt with such force he almost collapsed on him.

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts," Newt sobbed, his entire body shaking with fear as Alby moved the towel up and down his arm, his other hand pressing the blonde's head onto his shoulder, placing consoling, relaxing rubs on his neck as the blonde breathed in and out loudly, his voice breaking out into pitiful whimpers as the water soaked into his cuts, sending electric shocks up and down his spine.

"You're brave, Newt," Alby assured, squeezing the towel around the wounds as Newt made a pained scream that would've definitely gotten somebody's attention if it wasn't muffled into his shirt, "you're such a brave, strong shank."

Alby removed the towel from the cleansed skin and Newt almost cried out in relief.

"I'll have to put some cream on those cuts, okay?" Alby patted the blonde's back as encouragement.

He paused when when he released the blonde, his heart palpitating wildly and staring in need as Newt's body glistened in a sheen of sweat, his blonde hair drawn messily over his tear-filled, brown orbs, his lips red and swollen from biting. The sultry, pained expression on Newt's face could alone bring half the Gladers in the vicinity to their knees.

Yes, Newt was _that _beautiful. Alby wondered why he didn't have a harem already, with at least 30 boys hunting after his cute ass day and night.

"What's wrong, Alby?" Newt asked softly, tilting his head cutely.

_I hate my job sometimes_.

"Come closer," Alby's voice came out in a hoarse, desperate whisper, which made all nerves in Newt's body stand to an end as he did as his leader ordered, clamping his legs around his waist and burying his dishevelled head into his shoulder, his unhurt hand sneaking around his crush's neck.

He had pulled himself up so they were looking at each other directly, sending both boys into love overdrive.

_Argh…so bloody hot, I can't stand it. Christ honestly Alby you're just the shuckiest shank I've ever seen, _Newt fangirled, a tint of pink in his cheeks.

_Do not fuck the blonde boy, do not fuck the blonde boy, he's my second-in-command who's cute as fuck but I will not fuck him no no no no no he's too pure god shucking damn I will not fuck Newt even if he bends over and asks me to do it, _Alby's face had froze up again, so as to not leak his extremely dirty thoughts.

Unconsciously, he picked up the tube of antiseptic cream from the cupboard and lay it down on the bed.

Newt recoiled at the sight.

"You ready?" Alby asked, already squeezing the tube into his open palm, trying not to meet Newt's eyes in worry he might just stare at them all day.

Newt prepared himself, his hand tightly gripping on his leader's shoulder, legs wrapped tightly around his waist, face digging into his muscular chest, breathing even and stable.

"Please, Alby."

Without a second hesitation, Alby clasped his hand over the blonde's arm and squeezed it harshly so he wouldn't feel the sting of the cream.

"It – hurts - !" Newt gasped, his arm aching from how much strength Alby put into his grip. Dry sobs wracked through the blonde's body as he felt the cream stinging his skin, tearing through his pain receptors and wrecking them apart as the medicine left every nerve in his body burning in agony.

His screams could barely be muffled as he bit his teeth into Alby's dark skin, drawing blood as the latter growled at the pain, doing his best to quickly apply the cream on the injured areas, as the blonde in his arms struggled and wept, curses flying from his mouth as he clung onto Alby's shirt like it was his lifeline.

"_Alby_," Newt moaned.

Alby bit his lip, holding back a moan of his own when Newt jammed their crotches together, as if he purposely wanted Alby hard as the former quickly finished what he was doing before he became batshit horny and decided to just fuck it and sink his lips onto the blonde boy's throat.

"Just the bandages, come on, Newt," Alby found himself gripping his second-in-command's nearly bare thigh as he used his free hand to yank the bandages off the cupboard and wrap it clumsily over the tended wound, gritting his teeth as the adorable boy on his lap writhed and whimpered into his reddened ears, forcing almost every single strand of control in him to snap.

"Done," Alby hastily tied the bandages into a clumsy knot and instantly tore away from the blonde on his chest. He regretted it. For that split second, Alby had completely lost it.

After the pain Newt had gone through, his eyes were clouded over with a mixture of haziness and want, cheeks flushed a sexy red, his hair shaggy and sticking out in different directions, and – oh shucking hell – saliva trickling down his swollen lips, his tongue darting out unconsciously to lick it up.

Not to mention the obvious bulge in his trousers where a wet patch had already formed. If Alby wasn't convinced Newt was a pain slut on aphrodisiac this would've proven him otherwise.

Alby was damned sure he'd never had sex before, let alone knew how it worked, but he sure as hell understood sex was literally in front of him and he could have a choice of whether to take it or leave it and never have a chance to get it again.

He chose the former.

As soon as Newt calmed down and had relaxed into his arms, Alby slammed him into the bed and caged him like a predator, eyes devoid of all common sense and replaced with crazed hunger, his arms trapped the confused blonde in place.

"You're the biggest shuckiest tease, you know that right?" Alby growled heatedly.

The confusion in Newt's eyes was quickly replaced with a hungry need for touch. It frightened and excited the feral Alby who found this side of Newt just so fucking sexy. Instinctively, the blonde hooked his legs over his top's waist and pulled him down roughly, surprising even Alby as he toppled over the horny blonde who reacted fast enough to move is bad leg out of the way.

"And you're just so buggin' hot, you know that?" Newt bent his head in a certain angle so he could pull teasingly on the darker man's lobe, sucking it as the strong arms he'd always wanted to hold him grabbed his waist harshly.

"Says the most wanted boy in 'ere," Alby groaned, his hand creeping towards his lover's face and cupping it.

"The most wanted boy who's _all yours_," Newt smirked, eyes locking with the older man's, daring him to do what he bloody wanted to do for all those restless nights where wet dreams revolving the most gorgeous boy in the Glade purged his mind and forced him to jerk himself to them.

"I love you," escaped Alby's mouth faster than Newt could blink.

Newt hissed in pleasure as he purposely grinded their hips together, eliciting a low groan from the other boy.

"Shut up and kiss me."

The self-control Alby had built over the years broke all at once. He clamped his hand over Newt's collar and without any warning slammed their lips together. Tongues and teeth clashed as the pent-up emotions over the years spilled out in one go. Lust, love and want, as they explored each others' mouths, eagerly craving for more as low groans and moans escaped them without abandon.

Newt wanted this so much. Both of them did.

The addictive body touch drove Newt wild as he yanked down his lover's shirt and ravished his mouth like there was no tomorrow, relishing the addictive scent of his leader as hands slipped into shirts, into pants, pulling down nuisances such as clothes and slipping them aside until Newt was left only in his underwear and Alby only had his pants on.

"Please," Newt begged, his hard-on visible through his boxers, leaking precum, "get rid of the fire."

Alby grunted and placed his hands over the blonde's hips, playing with the waistband of his boxers as Newt wrapped his arms around his neck, his lips pressed onto his neck. Alby could feel the hoarse groans in his ears that were slowly driving him to his end. With one swift motion, he pulled down the boxers. Newt gasped as the cool air hit his leaking cock.

"Oh Alby," Newt moaned blissfully, "Alby fuck me please – "

And then they heard coughing.

Alby stood frozen solid as a fellow Glader appeared at the doorway, knocking sheepishly at the door, face flushed with embarrassment for what was happening in front of him.

It wasn't just any Glader, either.

"Hey guys – "

**Minho**….

"Just to let ya shanks know – "

**Just**….

"I think we found out somethin' out about the maze – "

**Get….**

"I came in at the wrong time, did I?"

Newt's face exploded into the most atomic blush in his lifetime and shot up from the bed, covering his privates with his boxers as he shot Minho the deadliest glare anyone had ever seen.

"Minho, I'm giving you 5 bloody seconds to get the hell out or I shucking swear I'll banish the fuck out of you – "

Minho left instantly, giggling like a little girl as they heard him high-fiving someone on his way out. No doubt they'd made a bet on whatever they got Alby and Newt into.

Newt sighed.

Well, the moment was definitely ruined.

"I'm sorry Alby," Newt reached out to touch his leader's cheek, who – still – was frozen in shock, his face almost white, "Our first time didn't exactly go as buggin' planned."

Seeing as Alby wasn't even talking, his face completely invisible of any emotion, Newt put on his clothes hesitantly, watching the dark-skinned leader with every twitch he produced and wonder whether he finally snapped and was going to murder their Asian friend.

"I'm going to leave now – " Newt gave a yelp as he felt his hand being yanked back and meeting the dark, lust-filled eyes of his leader.

They just stared at each other, Newt's heart nearly pumping out of his chest as he tried to struggle out of Alby's iron grip.

"Alby what – "

"Meet me after the bonfire tonight. We're gonna pick our asses up and _finish what we started_," Newt felt a shiver crawl up his spine as he watched Alby's face bloom into a predatory smile.

Alby climbed out of the bed gracefully and slipped back on his shirt damp with Newt's saliva, "be a good boy and I'll give ya somethin', okay?"

The leader leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips, the blonde himself gaping like a fish.

"I'll see you later."

Alby left it at that as he briskly left the tent, leaving Newt staring incredulously at his back, his blush – if possible – turning redder and redder by the second.

Let's just say Newt was very eager to get out of bed that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this came out as a 5k word fic so yeah what the hell was I doing. Wow. Didn't know I could write that much but yeah.<strong>

**I'll be focusing on Our Bet for now cuz hell I have tons of ideas for that.**

**Be a dear and DROP ME REVIEWS, that would be nice.**


End file.
